


The Moment After

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: Jim and Spock have some private time to enjoy their reunion.  A really short sequel to 'The Search For Jim'.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime
Kudos: 33





	The Moment After

Jim and Spock left the council chambers and walked back to the rooms where Spock was staying. The door slid back to revel a simple space that smelled of incense. Two doors to the right, a decent sized living room, and kitchen stuffed in the far corner. For a moment it reminded Jim of home. Spock stood still in the hallway and seemed rather unsure of what to do with himself. Of course it wasn’t everyday your bondmate returned from a ninety year absence.

“I’ll make tea,” Jim said, and wandered into the tiny kitchen.

Spock’s quarters in San Francisco were temporary, and as such lacked any personal items beside those Spock used for mediation. So, they sat down in two chairs by the window. It lasted for 2.4 minutes before Jim put down his tea and all but jumped into Spock’s chair. Spock easily made room for him, gladly taking any invitation to touch Jim.

“I suppose we should be embarrassed by that flagrant display of emotion in front of the children,” Jim said.

“I consider the cause more than sufficient for an emotional outburst.”

Jim stared at him, surprised. Even after V’ger such a public display had been unacceptable.

“You’ve changed, Spock.”

“It has been so very long I suppose I have.”

Spock glanced down and gazed at his lap.

“If you do not desire that in me, Jim, or this situation, I will not force you. They certainly did not exactly ask you about this arrangement-”

Jim cut him off with a kiss. “And I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Jim sat there in thoughtful silence, running his fingers through Spock’s hair.

“Still if you would rather someone else, I mean over ninety years-”

“The fact that they went through such means to get you because they knew what you meant to me would be a formidable indication that I do not.”

Jim smiled. “Of course, Mr. Spock.”

Eventually they moved to the couch and lay tangled in each others arms. It was wonderful, really it was. Still idle minds were never a good thing where Jim Kirk was concerned.

Spock noticed of course.

“Jim, what is it?” he asked.

Jim sighed and sat up slightly. “Never think that I’m not blissfully happy with you, Spock, because I am it’s just…what can I do here? In this new world? I mean you’re working with the Vulcan colony, but fostering cultures that are not my own hasn’t exactly been my strong suit.”

Spock caressed Jim’s cheek in reassurance. “The Vulcan colony is young and not self-sufficient. Ships go out for supply runs constantly. Many of our ships are still out exploring in scientific circles, and they are always looking for officers. You will find a place soon enough.”

Jim smiled. “By your side of course.”

“Always.”

The End


End file.
